This disclosure relates to a machining system, and more particularly to a profiling tool of the machining system for machining an edge of an airfoil.
It may become necessary to perform finishing operations on an airfoil to complete its manufacture or perform repairs. One common finishing operation is known as machining. A machining operation is often employed to remove excess material from airfoils after a casting process or after a feature of the airfoil is built-up during a repair process. Producing airfoil profiles, shapes and finishes, consistently, accurately and economically is desirable.